Zeus
Shinzoku, known to the world as Zeus, is a stone cold assassin aligned with the Revolutionary Army. As a former Test Subject of the Marines and World Government, Zeus has grown to hate them with all of his heart. It is because of this hatred that he has sworn to destroy the World Government at any cost, even his very own life. From a young age he was consumed by pure hatred, which has been said to be the fuel for his incomprehensible power. At the Revolutionary Army Zeus is commonly tasked with the elimination of High Valued Targets, Marine and World Government alike, as well as a number of Black Op missions. Zeus is renowned for his remarkable swordsmanship, and has been speculated to be the World's Greatest Swordsman, being compared to the greats in swordsman history such as Roronoa Zoro and Dracule Mihawk. While his swordsmanship is truly remarkable, he is known worldwide for his Devil Fruit power. Zeus ate the Sekka Sekka no Mi, a Logia-type fruit that allows him to create, control, and transform into electricity at will, making him a Lightning Human (雷光人間 Raikou Ningen). It is because of his Devil Fruit powers that he was granted the moniker Zeus. Due his countless crimes against the Marines and many assassinations of key political figures within the World Government, Zeus has a growing bounty of 80,000,000. History The Groomed Assassin Shinzoku was born to two infamous pirates that sailed the Grand Line in search of the legendary treasure, the One Piece. At the tender age of five months old, his parents ship and crew was raided by the Marines. While each and every member of his parents pirate crew were more than competent in battle, the Marines overpowered them with superior numbers. The battle was nothing short of a massacre, leaving every single pirate dead or dying. Shinzoku's life was spared as he was a mere child and he was brought back to Marine Base. The Fleet Admiral made the decision to make Shinzoku the first test subject of the newly instated Perfect Assassin Programme, a top secret programme that focused on breeding an obedient super soldier capable of carrying out any mission assigned to him. The first four months of his time there he was pampered and fed luxurious healthy foods, in order to get him into the best of health so that they could inject him with the serum. The serum, known as Alpha-Six (or A-Six/A-6 for short), was a delicate concoction designed to give the person injected the Perfect Human Body. As this model of the serum had never been tested before there was no way to tell if it would be successful or not and failure would result in the infant Shinzoku's death. Fortunately for him this was not the case, the serum was a success and he was granted a perfect body and mind, while only a mere one year old. However, nor had visually come surface as he was only a child. From that day he was put through an intensive physical and tactical training program, where he would learn how to effectively kill and how to be an efficient assassin. On top of his basic academic studies and physical training. At the age of five years old, Shinzoku was as smart and strong as a fully grown man, and he also knew more ways to kill then he could count. The speed of his progression was nothing short of a surprise to the staff of the Perfect Assassin Programme. It was because of this they would bring forward the next phase of the programme. Shinzoku was fed the Sekka Sekka no Mi, a Logia-type fruit that allows him to create, control, and transform into electricity at will, making him a Lightning Human (雷光人間 Raikou Ningen). He quickly became proficient at using his newfound powers, becoming an even stronger force that before. Enemy of the World Government Throughout his whole time with the Marine's, Shinzoku had never liked how they treated him. He felt as if the treated him as an object, nothing more than a weapon, just like a sword or a gun. This, along with his never ending feeling of Loneliness brought about large amounts of depression that Shinzoku kept bottled away. One day, Shinzoku was pitted against a squad of armed Marine's in a sparring battle. The outcome was inevitable, Shinzoku successfully disarmed and beat all ten Marines single handedly. However, while throwing one of the punches he underestimated his own strength which resulted into the breaking of one of the Marine's nose. After this, each of the Marine's engaged in simultaneously verbally abusing Shinzoku. Saying things like "Your not even human" and "You monster", as well as other dehumanising insults. Shinzoku became enraged to the point he couldn't control his anger, he attacked the Marine's leaving eight of them critically injured and the remaining two in coma's. Due to his actions Shinzoku underwent disciplinary measurements, he was tasked with cleaning out the Vice-Admiral and his Lieutenants toilets everyday for a month. He thought this to be a harsh punishment but what little did he know that each of the ten Marine's were discharged from the Marine's. The Vice-Admiral had made it explicitly clear to all that anybody who provokes his weapon would be sorry. Since that conflict, Shinzoku had realised that all the World Government want is to use him for their own evil purposes and from that day he schemed to break free from their wretched clutches. However, he remained compliant and trained until he was confident that he had what it takes to do what was required. An entire year later, now eight years old, he was ready. Shinzoku was confident that he had the power required to defeat the Vice-Admiral and escape the base. He began his plan at lunchtime, the majority of the Marines were in the lunch hall. Shinzoku caused a pipe leak that would spread water throughout the whole of the halls floor. Once this was accomplished he unleashed a deadly stream of electricity across the floor, which travelled through the water and killed each Marine that it made contact with. He then made his way to the power room at blinding speeds, eliminating all in his path and the power room guards swiftly and easily. With his Devil Fruit powers, Shinzoku absorbed all of the electricity that powered the facility which caused a blackout and further empowered him. Before Shinzoku could leave he had realised that he had to dispose of the scientists responsible for the creation of the Alpha-Six serum, as well as any documentation of ways to recreate it. Upon confrontation, the scientists didn't put up much of a fight so there deaths were quick and painless. Because Shinzoku required a regular dosage of the A-Six he gathered as much of it he could carry, as well as the formula to its creation. He set ablaze the entire laboratory, with the last of the serum in it. On his way out of the base he planted timed explosives, enough explosives to the level the whole base. As he was leaving, he was confronted by the Vice-Admiral. Shinzoku realised that he hadn't much time so before the Vice-Admiral could make any moves, he used his lightning speed to get behind him and electrocute him. The Vice-Admiral was no match for the Devil Fruit powers of Shinzoku. He had successfully killed the Vice-Admiral and destroyed the Marine base, escaping into the forests of the remote island. Shinzoku swore to destroy the World Government by any means necessary. From then onwards he became an outlaw and enemy to the World Government, one who would forever have to look over his shoulders. For the crimes he had committed 15,000,000 would be awarded for his capture, dead or alive. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Alpha-Six Physical Prowess Mental Prowess Swordsmanship Devil Fruit Haki